Love Kills
by Justright
Summary: Even the perfect man can make mistakes


****

Love Kills

**In a crowded bar, a woman of great beauty is overlooking the room from the bar. She has shiny red hair worn long and her green eyes light up her flawless features. Many of the surrounding men are trying to get close to the woman, but she is oblivious to them. She seems to be waiting for someone or something.**

She directs her attention at the bar's entrance, as a man comes in accompanied by a lady friend. From that moment on, she seems to focus only on him. The man she spotted is not particularly remarkable; he is of average height with as unremarkable features. Brown hair, short and unruly. 

After a little while, the man seems to feel somebody watching him because he turns toward the first woman and just stares back at her. Then he starts smiling and, ignoring the questions of his date, he just starts walking toward her.

He begins, a bit intrigued:

"Hello lady, I don't know why but I can't help wanting to know you.

The woman smiles widely at him. She just stands up, takes his hand and without a word she guides him toward the exit.

The man's date calls out to him when she realizes he is leaving

"Sam where are you going?"

However, he doesn't even seem to notice her.

Later, the two enters a hotel room, kissing and pulling at each other's clothes. Sam hesitates for a moment, apparently somehow realizing what he is doing:

"Who are you? What have you done to me?"

There, she answers with a very sensuous voice:

"I simply want to make you happy, happier than you ever were.

And when she smiles at him, he can only smile back, forgetting all about his doubts. 

The next morning as the sun comes up and starts lighting up the room, we see the man on the bed, alone now. On his naked chest, an inverted triangle seems to have been burned in the skin and when we see his eyes, they have turn glassy and white…

At the manor:

Piper is carrying the laundry in the hallway when Prue comes out of her bedroom and nearly collides with her.

Prue:

"Oh Sorry didn't see you there."

While still walking away

Piper:

"Hey, where are you going so fast?"

Prue turning half around:

"Just late for an assignment, talk to you later."

And then, she just starts down the stairs without anymore explanations.

Piper, irritated, continues toward the laundry room.

Phoebe calls to her:

"Hey Piper! Laundry day? Can I add something?"

Piper brusquely:

"Why not, I'm at your service as usual."

Phoebe:

"Hem, what's up sis?"

Piper:

"Oh sorry I'm just a bit on edge today, I don't even know why…

Or rather I know, but I just don't want to make too much of it."

Phoebe, puzzled asks:

"What do you mean?"

Piper:

"Oh Leo has been away for three days. Usually he at least gives me some news, but not this time.

Phoebe, relaxing:

"Oh I see. I'm sure that he has a good reason."

Piper:

"That's my problem; he always has a good reason. Sometimes I would just like to be like other women, and have the right to get angry or something, but how could I? Knowing that he's out on heaven's business."

Phoebe, with a little smile:

"I guess I see your point."

Piper smiles too and:

"Oh I know I'm being ridiculous. I should just be grateful that I have such a perfect man…"

Phoebe grimaces a little at that:

"Is that a remark on Cole?"

Piper quickly;

"No… Don't be so sensitive Phoebe. I think that your happiness is all that matters, and if he makes you happy then I am all for it. 

Phoebe comes closer and hugs her sister:

"That is nice to know. I love him so much. But if you and Prue were unable to accept him, it would put a big shadow on our relationship again."

Piper:

"As long as he does right by you, and stays good, I have nothing to say against him anymore. He has proven that he really wants to be. 

No, I just meant how do you have a fight with an angel?"

Phoebe, playfully:

"I'm sure that you will find a way. They say a good fight is always good, mostly for the making up after that."

She laughs.

Piper getting in with it:

"I'm sure that you would know more about that than I." 

Smiling:

Piper:

"Thank you for making me feel better sweetie." 

Phoebe, still smiling:

"It's nothing, after all, this school thing has to pay off sometimes. 

So can I leave you this?" Then she hands her a few pieces of clothing.

However, when seeing her sister's face changing again:

"Come on, I'll help you instead; maybe we can relax together afterward."

Later in the living room:

The girls are folding the clothes and chatting, when they hear the familiar noise of Cole coming back.

He shimmers right next to Phoebe and smiles at her.

"Hello you," she says, smiling and kissing him. 

Piper says hello without enthusiasm. Cole immediately feels that something is amiss:

"Is something wrong?"

Phoebe:

"Nothing of concern, it's just that Leo has been gone longer than usual."

Piper gives her a dirty look that says I can defend myself, but she keeps silent.

Cole just says:

"Oh."

Then to Phoebe:

"That's too bad, I was thinking of inviting Leo and you to join us tonight. Making up for our last double date."

Remembering their only attempt at this, the girls smile knowingly.

Piper:

"Actually that might be fun, who knows maybe he'll be back soon. I'll let you know."

Cole smiles and turns to Phoebe:

"Are you done soon?"

Phoebe:

"Why? Are we doing something else today?"

Cole:

"No, not really. I just wanted to spend some quality time with you. It's not often that nothing bad is happening."

Phoebe stands up and puts a kiss on his lips lightly:

"That's true, but don't say it too loud, it might jinks it."

Piper looks at them and feels a little more miserable, but tries to hide it.

"Come on Phoebe, I can finish this. Go on. And she forces a smile.

Phoebe looks at her, not fooled but decides not to talk about it.

"Are you sure?"

Piper:

"Yes I'm sure, I might as well keep busy. I don't have to go to work today."

Phoebe:

"Thanks sweetie, see you later."

Cole and Phoebe head out. 

Piper is about to return to her chores when she hears the noise that brings a smile to her face. Leo finally returning is orbing in and smiles to his wife. 

Leo:

"I'm sorry for this, work you know."

Piper, forgetting all her resentment:

"That's ok. I understand." And she comes to her man to kiss him welcome.

Leo:

"What have you been doing?"

Piper playfully:

"Never mind what I have been doing, what matters is now… We got the house to ourselves for a few hours." She smiles enticingly.

Leo doesn't need more explanation, and he takes her hand guiding her toward the stairs. 

At P3 that night, the red hair woman is once again on the prowl. A man approaches her and asks her for a dance, but she just dismisses him. 

He angrily turns away, while a couple of his friends laugh at him, as he is returning to his table.

Again she browses the crowd with her piercing eyes but doesn't seem to find what she wants.

At this moment, Cole, Phoebe, Leo and Piper enter the bar. They are all smiling joyously. Phoebe to Piper:

"I guess that making up is not the only good thing. You look radiant tonight." 

Piper gives her a little push and a "shush", but she still smiles.

The men let them go ahead and they end up in their usual seats. 

Leo goes to the bar to get drinks.

Phoebe:

"Come on," she says to Cole:

Let's dance before those drinks arrive. I need to wind down.

Cole, a little dubious:

"You know how much I like to dance."

Phoebe, not deterred:

"Come on, humor me. And she pulls him up and guides him to the dance floor. He casts a look of resignation toward Piper, who just dismisses him with a hand gesture and a mocking smile.

At the bar, Leo is ordering the drinks when he suddenly feels like he is being observed. He turns and catches sight of a beautiful red hair woman who smiles at him. For some reason, he almost leaves the drinks on the counter to go to her but he feels something is wrong and shakes the urge away.

The woman seems puzzled by his refusal. She stands up and heads his way but before she reaches him, he already is on his way back toward Piper.

Distracted, he deposits the drinks on the table and takes a seat besides his wife.

Piper notices his expression:

"Something the matter? She asks, worried.

"Did they call you back already?"

After a few seconds, where he seems to try to remember where he is at:

"No no, I don't know why I got a bit distracted that's all, nothing to worry about I assure you."

Piper, not too sure how to take this, decides to let it drop for the moment.

Cole and Phoebe are returning at this moment anyway, and they start talking about something else.

Still a bit distracted by moments, Leo manages to participate in the conversation in monosyllables.

The red hair woman is watching them from the bar, but making no move toward them. She seems intrigued 

Suddenly, she turns toward the door where a young man in his twenties just entered, and the smile returns to her face. The man, who is just looking around the room, turns toward her and without hesitation he walks to her, smiling. 

As he comes near her, she just takes his hand and guides him back outside without a word.

Before going out, she gives another look at Leo and the others. A shadow passes on her face, but she turns back to the young man and they leave.

Phoebe decides to go to the bar by herself.

She signals the barmaid, which has been working there for a while and knows the sisters very well. This one signals back that she'll be right there. 

While waiting, Phoebe spots an empty seat and goes to it. The moment she touches the seat, she feels herself sink into a violent vision. 

She sees a couple struggling. On the man's face she recognizes an expression of surprise and abject fear. The man tries to push the red hair woman away but can't seem to overpower her. In a flash, tentacles plunge toward the man's mouth and his chest. All she sees next is the sizzled skin in a triangle shape on the chest. Then the vision stops.

Phoebe, shaken tries to catch her breath. The Barmaid, Nicole comes closer to inquire about her, but Phoebe just motions her away and makes for the rest of the group.

Piper immediately notices that her sister is coming back empty handed and that, from the look on her face, something must be wrong:

Piper:

"Phoebe what happened?"

Phoebe:

"Hardly enough, I had a vision." She says dejected.

"So much for peace and quiet."

Cole:

"Are you ok?"

Phoebe:

"Yes, better than the poor man in my vision. I think we got some kind of woman creature on the loose. She has tentacles and red hair."

At hearing this, Leo reacts but doesn't say anything oddly enough.

Piper:

"That's an ugly mix if ever there was."

They both turn to Cole, inquiring:

Cole:

"Don't look at me, I have no memory of a demon like that."

Disappointed the girls look at each other:

Phoebe:

"Well I guess the night is over, that one takes priority on fun."

Piper:

"I agree, too bad."

She turns to Leo, who is unusually silent:

"Do you have a clue about this?"

Leo seems lost in thoughts, but then:

"No, never heard of it." 

Then he continues:

"I guess you should have a look at the book on that one."

They all agree, and head out to go home.

In the attic, Phoebe and Piper fill Prue up about the vision.

Prue is as perplex as they are on the subject.

Piper, who has been looking in the book:

"I can't find anything. It's too bad you didn't see her more clearly."

Phoebe:

"From what I've seen, I don't think I'd like it very much."

Leo suddenly ads:

"You never know, she might be beautiful when not in demon mode."

Piper casts a surprised look at her husband. 

He quickly says:

"I mean you know how demons are with hiding their true nature." His face flushed.

Everybody looks in Cole's direction, whom coughs and averts his eyes self-consciously. 

Then he ads to the conversation:

"This might not be a demon per say. There are creatures who pray on innocent just for their own survival."

Phoebe intrigued:

"For example?"

Cole:

"Well from the description you've given to us It just came to me that it might be some kind of hybrid Praying Mantis."

Phoebe, unnerved:

"A Woman Insect! That sucks."

Cole can't help but smile:

"Well she's not an insect, really. Nevertheless, she acts quite in the same manner. I heard of such creatures, which at certain time of their lives become compelled to search for a mate."

Phoebe:

"The way she was treating that man I doubt that he was the right candidate."

Cole:

"They also need to fill up on life-force. Somehow, it seems to be part of the process of mating. Until she finds the right one, she will continue preying on men. I heard that in some cases they could go through dozens of potential mates before finding the right one." 

Piper:

"Yuck, how come we never heard of such a thing?"

Cole:

"I think it's because it hasn't happened in many years. Maybe even before my time. At least I never heard of any recently. That is why I didn't think of this immediately." 

Throughout all this, Leo stayed silent and apparently oblivious to the conversation. He suddenly gets up and tells to Piper:

"I got to go sweetie; I'll try to find out anything I can about this."

And then, without waiting for an answer, he just orbs out.

Piper is left mouth opened in surprise.

She just says:

"What?"

Phoebe helpful:

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure that we will find something or that Leo will bring some news."

Piper still looking at the spot that Leo just vacated:

"I guess," but she doesn't sound convinced.

Later, when the girls are in the kitchen:

Prue:

"What is the matter Piper? You seem preoccupied."

Piper:

"I don't know…"

She hesitates:

"It's Leo, he has been acting strangely tonight. He is distracted and all in all not himself."

Prue:

"Maybe he is just tired. He had a long assignment and now this. I'm sure that he will be fine."

Piper:

"I don't know," she says, still worried, "if I didn't know better, I'd say he is hiding something from me."

Phoebe:

"Why would he do that. It's Leo we're talking about."

Piper:

"I know he's a whitelighter, almost an angel and all but I can't help worrying." 

Prue:

"Come on sweetie, you're seeing things where there are none. I'm sure he will reassure you the moment he is back."

Piper:

"I hope it won't take another three days." She grimaces in displeasure.

Phoebe comes closer and hugs her sister.

"Remember our conversation this morning. You must still be thinking like that. And she smiles affectionately to her sister.

Piper:

"Ok I cave; it must be my imagination. I'm tired too. Maybe I should just take some rest. After all we can't do much about that praying thingy for now."

Prue:

"Good idea, we won't be any good with baggy eyes anyway."

Meanwhile, Leo orbs in but not at the manor, he is back at P3.

He seems to be looking for someone but not finding them.

When he can't find who he is looking for, he turns toward the exit and walks out. Outsides he seems to follow some sign that only him can see or feel. He turns a corner and falls out of sight.

In the morning, Phoebe finds Piper in the kitchen. She is biting her lips and lost in thoughts.

Phoebe:

"I see that sleep didn't help you?"

Piper just seeing her sister:

"He has not come back yet. Phoebe I know this is irrational but I feel something is wrong, terribly wrong."

Phoebe worried now:

"What do you mean?"

Piper:

"Last night a P3, he seemed fine until he came back from fetching the drinks. Ever since then, he has been distracted… He didn't pay attention to any of us. That's not like him." 

Phoebe:

"You're not thinking he is interested in another woman are you?

That's crazy, he is totally in love with you, he doesn't even look at other women."

Cole enters behind her and having heard the last comment says jokingly:

"All men notice other women, it's the nature of the beast."

Piper looks at him angrily and hurt.

Phoebe turns on herself and hit him hard in the chest.

Cole:

"Hey, it was just a joke." He says, backing up.

Phoebe, not amused:

"Is that what you do in my back?"

Cole:

"Phoebe… you know I don't. It's just, you know, men notice when they see beautiful women, it doesn't mean a thing."

Phoebe:  
"Not helping."

Cole understanding he put his foot in his mouth just backs off. 

"Ok I got it." And turning to Piper:

"I'm sorry, I guess I still have a lot to learn about humor." 

Piper seems to soften a little. 

"It's not your fault; I am just having a bad couple of days."

Cole casts a questioning look toward Phoebe, but she signals him it's not the time for explanations.

The doorbell interrupts them and they hear Prue shouting:

"I'll get it."

At the door, Prue greets Darryl. He seems preoccupied.

He says hello then gets to the purpose of his visit immediately:

"I hope you can help me. We got a series of murders that seem right up your alley." 

Prue:

"What kind?"

Darryl:

"Four men have been found dead in the last two weeks. They were burned from the inside, and all had a triangular mark on their chest that seemed to have been burned in. The coroner has no explanation for their death."

Prue:

"I think that you came to the right place. Phoebe had a vision last night and I think it may have been of the latest victim."

Darryl hopeful:

"Do you have any idea who is doing this? Or what for that matter," he ads after a second.

"We think that it's a women that preys on certain men. Cole called her a form of Praying Mantis…"

Darryl puzzled:

"A what?"

Prue:

"We don't really know. We are looking into it right now."

Darryl:

"Well I hope you figure it out soon." 

Prue:

"Did you want to come in. I'll make you some tea."

Darryl:

"No thank you, I just wanted to see you about this. I wasn't comfortable talking about this on the phone. Oh, I almost forgot. The investigators traced the last victim to P3 last night. Apparently he was headed there but nobody heard of him until he was found dead this morning. And since you're telling me of a woman, this might be important. They found him at a Day's inn, and the clerk told the investigators that he was with a beautiful woman. And that she had red hair."

Prue:

"That might be useful. We'll start there."

After Darryl left, Prue joins the others and they have a brainstorm:

Prue:

"Ok Phoebe let see if you can remember more details about your vision. This thing has become serious. Already four men have died in the same manner in San Francisco. We really want to prevent any more deaths.

Phoebe:

"I have been thinking about this. Last night, I thought I saw a red hair woman watching us for a while. I didn't make too much of it but now I think it might be important."

She turns to Piper:

"Didn't you say that Leo has been acting weird since he came back from the bar?"

Piper, suddenly worried:

"Yes?"

Then, she turns to Cole:

"Besides the obvious, does she have some kind of power to attract her victims?"

Cole:

"Well they are usually very beautiful and attractive, but they also supposedly exude some kind of pheromone. This attracts only certain men over others. And then, he understands where Phoebe is going:

"You mean Leo…"

"That would explain his weird attitude."

Cole:

"Yes but when the Praying Mantis has her sights on a man, he doesn't have a chance to get away. From what I heard, they instantly are under her power." 

Phoebe, pensive:

"Maybe the fact that he is also a whitelighter helped him resist her.

Piper:

"Do you mean he might be attracted to that woman?" She exclaims, horrified and angry.

Phoebe, conciliatory:

"It wouldn't be his fault. It's all hormonal."

Cole:

"At least that's the way it was explained to me."

Prue:

"Where is Leo anyway?"

Piper, with a little voice:

" I haven't heard from him since last night…"

They all look at each other, worried, and decide to start at P3.

At the bar nobody remembers seeing Leo. So they decide to divide in two groups. Phoebe and Cole will ask around for anybody who can remember the woman from the night before. Prue and Piper head for the hotel where the last attack occurred.

Meanwhile:

Leo is walking toward a hotel. He doesn't know what he is doing there but somehow he knows he has to be there. The urge has been pulling at him since he saw her last night. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to talk to the others about it. When he gets near the hotel, he notices that police officers are in the lobby and the entrance. There seem to be a lot of activity there. People are being questioned. No matter, he still advances toward the front door, unable to resist, but then something brings him to a stop. He turns slowly and he sees her, waiting for him. Without any more hesitation, he walks up to her. 

He smiles at her like she was an old friend. She says:

"Hello sweetie, I'm Sheba and I have a feeling that you're the one I have been looking for…"

She takes his hand and they walk away.

Just at this moment, Piper and Prue are pulling up at the same hotel. Piper is in a panic:

Piper:

"What if something happened to him, I couldn't take this Prue."

Prue tries to reassure her:

"We don't know for sure what happened. Maybe he just had another assignment and couldn't tell you?"

Piper:

"No Prue, I know something is wrong."

Prue looks at her, pained.

They are about to get out of the car, when another car passes beside them and Piper notices right away the red hair of the driver and right after that she sees Leo who seems in a daze.

Piper:

"Prue, I've just seen him. He was in this car that just passed us.

Prue, not waiting for more explanation, turns the car around and tries to catch up.

Phoebe and Cole have been talking to some people in neighboring businesses, and finally hit pay dirt at a clothing store where the clerk remembers a stunning red hair shopping there the day before. She left an address for her order delivery.

He also says:

"Too bad I couldn't deliver this in person, I wouldn't have minded seeing her again. What a stunner!"

Cole and Phoebe look at each other knowingly.

They go out for a moment to figure out how to deal with this.

Phoebe:

"Now we're not anywhere better than before. He will never give us that address. We should call Darryl to come here and talk to him.

Cole:

"Good idea, here is the phone."

Piper and Prue have managed to follow the car to a house just at the edge of town. They look at Leo and the red hair, as they get out of the car and head for the house.

Piper, unable to contain herself, jumps out of the car and calls Leo's name.

He turns around and looks back at her, uncertain. Sheba immediately comes between them. 

"He's mine now, you won't get him back so go away or you will regret it."

Piper, angry now:

"Sister you're the one who doesn't know who she's dealing with here."

As they are looking at her, she suddenly transforms in a hideous creatures with tentacles coming out of her belly and mouth. The creature jumps toward them enraged. 

Piper just has the time to freeze her in midair.

Prue comes closer intending on throwing her away but unexpectedly, Leo comes between them and Sheba.

"Don't hurt her," he says. He seems determined to protect the monster against them.

Piper:

"Leo what are you doing? She's a monster. She kills innocents."

Piper is almost in tears.

Leo:

"I won't let you kill her.

Understanding that Leo is not himself, she freezes him as well. Then she turns to Prue for advice.

Right then, Phoebe Cole and Darryl pull up. 

Cole:

"Well I see that our whitelighter has walked on the wild side literally.

Prue irritated:

"Why don't you make yourself useful and tell us how to vanquish her.

"Well you just have to cut those tentacles of hers, and she will be no more."

Then, he produces a really nasty looking knife.

Prue:

"I see you came prepared."

Cole:

"Instead of complaining, let's decide who will do the deed."

Prue doesn't lose a moment and tks the knife toward the tentacles cutting both of them in one swift move.

The red hair, suddenly unfrozen, screams in fear then starts shriveling until only a dust pile is left in her place.

Piper unfreezes Leo, who immediately turns toward where Sheba was. He seems confused, then he realizes what just happened and looks back at Piper with a guilt-ridden expression. 

Later at the house, Leo sits quietly with Piper in the living room. Neither one of them is talking. They are avoiding each other's eyes.

Cole, Phoebe and Prue enter the room and realize that the tension is still very thick between the two. 

Nobody seems to know what to say and an awkward silence takes place. 

Leo finally breaks it:

"I'm so ashamed Piper, please forgive me?"

Piper doesn't seem to want to budge on that one.

Then Cole intervenes:

"I don't know about you guys, but it really makes me feel good to think that Leo is not all-perfect." This was said with a wide smile. 

"Come on. Everybody makes mistakes and that wasn't even his fault." 

Phoebe ads:

"Hey Piper, remember what we were talking about the other day?"

Piper looks at her, unsure, then a little smile forms on her lips.

Leo gazes at her, hopeful:

"Oh all right, I'm done brooding. Maybe we could talk about that later." She looks toward Leo with a sweet smile now.

Then:

"But for now, I would like to have that double date, plus one," she ads, looking at Prue. 

"Troubles free this time." She says playfully. They all agree.


End file.
